Lambo, the Village Slut
by Grim Collector
Summary: Lambo's recent extracurricular activities calls for disciplinary measures from the Vongola family. Reborn takes the lead. RL


Tsuna had a problem. That wasn't saying much considering the past ten years of his life but a problem was a problem and Reborn had taught him not to leave loose ends unattended. This one had gone on ignored for far too long and discontent was festering among the ranks of his men, particularly amongst some of his Guardians. Particularly Gokudera.

That night, he decided to take action and summoned Gokudera to his office. He had an evil plan. Well no, not really but this was as mean as it got for him. He was taking outrageous advantage of the fact that Gokudera did anything he asked of him. Too bad it had taken him about seven years to realize this. Oh, the missed opportunities, Tsuna thought mistily.

"Juudaime, you called?" Gokudera asked tentatively from outside his door.

"Oh yes, Gokudera-kun, please come in," Tsuna replied after hastily wiping his eyes.

Gokudera bounded in, looking well-dressed as usual. It was one trait Tsuna envied in his subordinate. Whether he was in his punk garb or a tailored suit, Gokudera looked impeccably put together. Today, he was wearing a suit but there were a few accessories here and there Tsuna remembered seeing over the years. After Tsuna became the official head of the Vongola syndicate, Gokudera decided to forgo the punk garb for a more professional look but the accessories were slowly starting to creep back into his wardrobe.

"Juudaime! What can I do for you?" Gokudera beamed exuberantly.

Tsuna almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Yes, take a seat please," Tsuna said pleasantly, "I'll get right to the point. Now recently there have been a lot of complaints concerning one of the Guardians."

Gokudera twitched in fury. It looked rather painful. "It's that stupid cow!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Tsuna concurred gravely. "I've received complaints from three other Guardians—even Hibari which is shocking in and of itself—regarding Lambo's...errr, extracurricular activities. The most numerous complaints I've received are from you though, which is why I would like you to handle it." Tsuna thought this was an ingenious plan and besides Gokudera's complaints had also been the most _vocal_.

"But, but.." Gokudera's eyes woefully implored at him.

Tsuna told himself to be firm. It was hard to when Gokudera pouted like that. Normally, he made it a rule not to interfere with the personal lives of his subordinates, mostly because interference ended up mind-scarring him for life. However, Lambo's extracurricular activities involved sleeping with powerful mafia dons, most of which had at one point or another tried to assassinate Tsuna. Sometimes he wondered where Lambo had gotten the pluck to pull off half the things he did. When he was Lambo's age, Tsuna distinctly remembered being terminally awkward and wondering if he would be a virgin for life.

"What can I do about that stupid cow becoming a slut and ruining us? Why not ask Reborn? He's better at dealing with Lambo."

"He's better at dealing with Lambo when it involves near death experiences. I don't want Lambo to _die_," Tsuna reasoned.

"I would kill him too!" Gokudera yelled a tad too pridefully.

Tsuna gave him a measuring look and Gokudera retracted like a kicked puppy. Tsuna sighed. He was such a softy.

"Don't bother, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around. "Reborn?"

The man had entered the room at one point as soundlessly and sleekly as he did everything else.

"I'll take care of that stupid cow."

* * *

><p>Lambo was a boy of bad habits. Fuuta kept a list of them in that big book of his. Over the years the nature of his bad habits had changed from crying (okay, well he was working on it and give or take a couple of months, it would be under control), dribbling snot, and disrupting the time-space continuum to repeatedly abusing his Vongola-issued fake id for recreational purposes, like sneaking into casinos and bars to hook up with one mafia don after another. I-pin thought he was crazy, but this was the girl who was in love with a bloodthirsty sociopath.<p>

Besides, she didn't know how it felt when he gave himself over to someone so much more powerful. Someone who could kill Lambo if he really wanted but wouldn't. The thought of it excited him as hands roamed his body with a dormant but lingering violence. Although he had made a wide swath through the heads of various mafia syndicates, he still had some rules to keep himself in check. These rules made an exception of Tsuna, Dino, and a handful of others. He had decided it would just be too weird to sleep with Tsuna. As he had grown up without a mother, the role was essentially filled in by three people: Nana, Tsuna, and Fuuta. And while he liked his fair share of forbidden sexual pleasures, sleeping with one of his surrogate mothers was a big no-no even in his book.

This month had been a dry run in terms of hookups since he had a mission that kept him busy for the majority of it. The entire time, he had been horny and distracted. Well, he was at that age, something that no one, not even the Vongola family, seemed to understand.

He came back from the mission, tired and eager for a fuck but too lazy to step outside of his flat once he was inside it. He had settled for dozing on the couch, limbs sprawled haphazardly. He dreamt of sex and warmth, vaguely, sporadically. His partner changed, sometimes one don, sometimes another, most of the time faceless as he unzipped Lambo's pants and pulled down to his knees with surprising ease. Fingers slipped in with significantly less ease. He was tight from those recent nights alone and there was a twinge of pain that Lambo almost welcomed.

"Ah!" Lambo jolted awake. "Wh—What?"

He tried to turn around but there was one strong hand pressed firmly on his back and another roughly fingering him. He bucked into it, half protesting, half encouraging.

"Ah, no—stop!" he whimpered into the couch, which felt scratchy against his jutting hipbones and his quickly growing erection. He moved it against the couch, rubbing and bumping clumsily until the hand pressed him harder and further as a warning. Lambo whined but stilled and was rewarded with a gentle stroke on his back.

He heard a brief click before something slick was smoothed around his entrance and the fingers thrust in again, slicker and easier than the last time although it felt as though there were one more finger.

"Wait...please!" Lambo forced his unfocused eyes open, bleary from sleep and tears of arousal.

But the man did not wait, grinding and twisting those fingers. Lambo reached around and awkwardly inched his hand under, trying to end it in a few quick strokes. Both of his hands were quickly grabbed and forced against the small of his back. He openly sobbed, knowing now that the only way he would come was by the volition of his partner who seemed intent on letting Lambo come from his fingers alone.

A few minutes later, Lambo muffled his moans into the couch, body spent and shaking. He was suddenly very aware of his vulnerability, legs spread and arms still incapacitated but unable to move. What more, he felt a sleepy afterglow settle into his limbs despite the presence of his aggressor. Lambo was swiftly jolted out of it when he was flipped around.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he gaped disbelievingly.

"...Reborn?"

"You don't think you're allowed to sleep yet, do you? You're not allowed to until I'm satisfied," Reborn replied, tugging his tie looser with a smirk that chilled Lambo to the bone. "Get ready, you stupid cow. I'll make it so that no one can satisfy you but me."

Lambo whimpered one last time before the night proceeded as planned.

* * *

><p>Perhaps in his heart of hearts, Tsuna knew leaving Lambo to Reborn was a bad idea. The feeling was confirmed when Lambo and Reborn came in the next morning, the former with red eyes, a limp in his step, and refusal to meet Tsuna's eyes.<p>

"Lambo!" Tsuna said, genuinely worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No, boss," Lambo mumbled. "Everything's fine."

Obviously not, if Lambo's state was anything to go by. His hair and clothes were disheveled as if he had just gotten out of bed. And what were those bruises littered on his neck?

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Reborn said smugly. He brushed a finger against one of the marks as Lambo shuddered and glanced about nervously.

Realization dawned and Tsuna's mind was scarred once again. He decided from that day forth to leave well enough alone. He could deal with a dozen more assassination attempts if it meant peace of mind.

Oh how his standards had fallen.


End file.
